Behind a Closed Door
Insanity Dear whoever it may concern, What do you think a monster is? Most people would say vampires,witches, and werewolves are monsters. Most people wouldn't call themselves monsters, but I am pretty sure all of us have at least a little monster in us; Even though most of us wouldn't admit it. Some people have no idea that they are looked upon as monsters. The stories of monsters such as Jekyll and Hyde are really just metaphors of the beast within. What makes a monster and what makes a man? So are we really just more scared about becoming monsters ourselves? It really is such a fine line between a sane and insane man.So what's keeping you from becoming insane or mental? In fact most people who are insane or mental don't even know that they are. What about those dreams you have in the middle of night that you could never remember, maybe your killing hundreds people in your sleep and you just don't remember. When you wake up with extra money in your pocket. What about when you hate someone and they turn up dead the next day because of a murder. What about all those strange nightmares you have for no reason,like being chased by someone or watching someone die; perhaps this means nothing but just think about it, all those people you see that are insane or mental have no idea that they are and they think they are just like everybody else. That is why they refuse treatment and as they keep refusing to get help from doctors they get worse and worse; until the day they snap. It's only human nature to deny that you aren't sick. They start to kill people, and lose their mind as the days go on.The problems that you have and you think are small, could be much worse than you think. Like when you get angry and you start hitting a wall with your fists or your so lonely that you have forgotten how to talk to people. Not only that but there is a disease that makes you have multiple personalities, so it's like your not even you anymore. Maybe you are insane and you just don't know it. I guess the point I am trying to say is, when you see a group of murders going around in your area without reason always ask yourself '' are you really who you think you are, and are you a monster?'' Always ask yourself that, for you never know if you are insane or not. Maybe your really a murderer. I don't even trust myself sometimes. Maybe me typing this is all but a dream. Maybe your not even real. Perhaps the reality you think you have is not even real. I think it's time for you to wake up and stop living a dream. Sincerely, Agony ps. If you are interested in the story I made for this it is called Helpless. Behind a Closed Door Those who have lost hope. May hold a black key. The lock to my heart is pitch black. Which can only fit a black key. No one cares for me. If they do, I will block them off. That's why all my doors are closed. I close all the doors. However closing them keeps everyone out. Including "God". If he forsakes me, I shall forsake him too. they said he would be my guide. But it was all a lie or was it? My only friend is myself. A moving train is what I see outside. However I stand still. Being lost in time, no one bothers you. No one tries to save you. One tried to...... But in the end I only hurt her. These walls enclosing around me. I saved you... But who's going to save me? From the most frightful; myself. Stay away from me cause, I can't provide for a little girl. This world wasn't meant for me. My name is Simon Petrikov and im so sorry Marceline Written by I love scary stories author note simon petrikov=ice king from adventure time, I tried making a more relatable Simon. I also was making him a good plot twist. Along with insanity, which I tried hard as well to make a good plot twist. . Insanity was written a while ago while the poem is recent . I hope you enjoyed it ^^ Category:Original Story Category:Real Life Category:Mindfuck Category:Theory Category:Creepypastas Category:Creepypasta Category:Fixed Category:Sequel Category:Poetry Category:Adventure Time Category:Television